


Make it snow

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, F/F, Fluff, Snow, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Cat loves snow.





	Make it snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this small fic as a present for my great friend Adry, because it's her birthday and she loves Supercat! I can't believe we have know each other for almost 3 years now! You're a great friend and you deserve the world, baby! Happy birthday!!!!

Kara walked out of the elevator, a spring in her step. As the holidays approached, the rhythm of the city seemed to slow down. The phones were ringing less often, people took a couple of days to answer most emails; all of this under the implicit agreement that there were more important things to focus on, like family and friends.

Cat Grant did not share this opinion.

“I don’t want you to even mutter the word  _ snow _ during your forecast unless you’re standing right outside freezing your ass off covered in it, do you hear me?” the woman hissed at a man on the other side of the phone and hung up without giving him a chance to reply.

“Morning, Miss Grant” Kara greeted, half expecting her boss would throw her a Christmas ornament as soon as she poked her head inside the office. 

Cat was surprisingly excited about the holidays. Not in the “let’s organize Secret Santa and hold hands” way, but she actually requested Kara to decorate the office with lights, a tree and stockings hanging around the walls.

“Morning, Kiera” she said with an annoyed huffed, as if greeting the girl was a monumental task in itself.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” the girl asked, approaching slowly and setting down a cup of hot cocoa in Cat’s desk, along with a plate of cookies. When the woman was stressed, she’d start to eat or drink anything she could get her hands on, which usually meant a glass of scotch or some jelly beans. Kara thought hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies were a nice, festive variation.

Cat didn’t seem to notice. Or mind.

“Not unless you can control the weather” the woman sighed and kept reviewing an article awaiting her approval. Her hand slowly reached out and grabbed a gingerbread man.

“I’m afraid not. But I can regulate the thermostat if that’s what you mean”

“I mean, the idiot weatherman has been saying we’ll get snow for a week and everyday I look out the window to find cold air, bare trees and cloudy skies. It’s depressing” Cat leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms.

“Is it really important, though?” Kara dared to ask.

Maybe Alex was onto something when she pointed out her sister had some self destructive tendencies.

“Of course it is, Kiera!” the woman snapped. “The people of National City are expecting the forecast to be accurate. What if you stay home because some idiot on the screen said there was a storm coming? It’s irresponsible journalism”

“Right” the girl nodded and adjusted her glasses. “Well, I will look for a very reliable forecast and update you on any chances of snow, Miss Grant”

“I can’t trust anyone at this point” the older blonde sighed dramatically and went back to her article, an unspoken way of letting Kara know she was dismissed.

She went back to her desk, torn between being worried about her boss’ weird obsession with the weather or simply thinking it was yet another element on her long list of things she wanted -and couldn’t- control.

“Miss Grant’s office” she answered absentmindedly when a call came through.

“Hey, Kara!”

“Car…”

“No, wait, don’t say my name!” the boy pleaded.

“Carla…” Kara said with a strangled voice, looking over her shoulder to make sure Cat hadn’t caught up with her slip up. “How’s it going in the place you are… right now?”

Carter laughed at the awkwardness of his mother’s assistant.

“It’s cool, but I convinced Dad to let me fly over to spent Christmas with Mom. Which is why I called you. I want to surprise her”

“Of course! You want me to pick you up? When do you arrive?”

“Probably the day after tomorrow, around noon”

“Perfect” Kara said, scribbling a note in Kryptonian. This way there was no chance anyone would find out what the girl was up to. “You have no idea how happy she will be to see you”

“Oh, man, I hope it snows, that would be even cooler”

“Funny you mention that” Kara looked over her shoulder once again and then lowered her voice, as if Cat was the one with super hearing. “She was arguing about someone over that today. She seemed very…  _ invested _ in the idea of… snow” Kara ended up whispering.

“Mom  _ loves _ snow. It’s almost crazy, you should see her. She says it makes everything look magical and that it is one of the most beautiful sights anywhere. She’s kind of obsessed with it”

“Ok. That explains a lot actually”

“I have to go, but I’ll see you in two days. Thanks, Kara!”

“No problem” the girl beamed and hung up, spinning for a few seconds in her chair, mulling. She looked into Cat’s office. 

The plate of cookies was already empty.

 

*

 

_ Let it go, let it go… _

Except Kara couldn’t. She was living in a world full of technology, there had to be a way to get some snow.

“Does the DEO have any way of predicting the weather?” she said to Alex, who was next to her on the couch, looking unimpressed as Frozen played on Kara’s TV.

“No”

“How about controlling it?”

“Should I be worried?” Alex said, glaring at her sister.

“It was a question! Just wondering if you knew about any snow storms in the horizon. That’s all”

“Huh. Right. Well, not that I know of. But if you want snow, maybe you should call Elsa”

“Who?” Kara said, still trying to make sense of her thoughts.

“Elsa, from the movie you’re forcing me to watch. The blonde girl with powers…”

“Powers! That’s it!” Kara jumped and hugged her sister, making her back crack. “You’re a genius, Alex”

“And you’re acting weird” the brunette said, trying to escape her sister’s grip. “Can we watch Die Hard now?” 

“Anything you want!” she said, handing the control to her sister.

She had a plan to make it snow.

 

*

 

Turns out having an idea and a plan are vastly different things.

Kara’s idea was to use her freeze breath to somehow create snow. She had no plan, and she discovered it once she tried to create some snowflakes inside her own apartment. She started too strong, almost freezing the ceiling and popping a light bulb with the force of her breath. 

She paced around the living room trying to figure out how to control her power when she slipped on the melted ice from her previous attempts.

“Come on” she whispered, standing up to realise she had left a considerable dent on the wooden floor.

Goodbye, safety deposit.

Kara got up and walked to one of her windows, looking out the city. She resigned herself to defeat, letting out a small sigh.

Her breath quickly turned into something that looked like snowflakes. She almost jumped out of the window with excitement, and tried again, this time paying attention to the result.

She looked in awe as the air around her was filled with snowflakes that quickly floated down the street.

It was time for phase two.

 

*

 

“Goodnight, Miss Grant” Kara said, peeking her head from the entrance to Cat’s office.

The woman kept looking out the window and nodded distractedly at her assistant.

“Night, Kara”

Except the blonde didn’t go home. She put on her super suit and flew above the city, admiring the view for a moment before inhaling deeply and letting out as much of her breath as she could, marveled at how the frozen crystals were carried away by the wind and dispersed around the city. She kept doing this for a good amount of time, flying around the Catco building until there was a steady stream of snowflakes pouring down.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she flew to Cat’s balcony. She had added decorations like lights to contrast with the white of the snow. Kara landed softly, snowflakes caught in her blonde curls and knocked softly on Cat’s glass door, now closed to keep the cold out. 

“Hello, Miss Grant. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t missing this beautiful sight”

“Supergirl… Oh, dear” the woman sighed in awe from the doorway, looking around at the small white particles dangling around. She put her coat on before stepping out, Kara offering her a hand to steady herself. “I can’t believe it’s happening”

Cat let out a small laugh, looking around the city lights and then up.

“Would you like to go up?” Kara said on a whim, unable to hold herself any longer.

“Up?” Cat repeated, blinking and focusing back on the blonde standing in front of her. “As in… flying?”

“Yes. You don’t have to…”

“No, I want to” Cat nodded, stepping closer to Kara. “How should I…?”

And it was so strange to see Cat asking for directions, looking amazed and speechless, while Kara felt confident and strangely aware of everything around her. Cat’s warmth, her smell, her closeness.

“You can place your feet on mine” Kara instructed in a whisper and as soon as Cat did, she pulled the woman by the waist, Cat’s hands going instinctively to caress the House of El crest. “Ready?” Kara waited until the woman looked up and nodded. She flexed her knees and ascended, snowflakes catching in their hair.

Cat kept looking around, fascinated by this new view of the city. She inched closer to Kara and sighed contently.

“It’s beautiful” Cat whispered, looking up for a second before closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the snowflakes landing on her cheeks.

“Breathtaking” Kara answered.

“I’m glad someone agrees with me about this city”

“I wasn’t talking about the city” Kara said, suddenly feeling bold. She placed a lock of blonde hair behind the woman’s ear, already soaked from the melting snowflakes, a thumb caressing her cheek. Cat locked eyes with her, but before either of them could do anything else, the woman shivered.

“Cold?” Kara said with a playful smile and started to fly down.

“Not everyone has a super suit to keep them warm” she said with a sly smile and Kara let out a laugh. “It looks hot, have I mentioned you that?”

“Do you mean warm?”

“No”

Cat smirked as they landed on her balcony, not moving an inch away from Supergirl.

“Thank you for the ride… Oh. Would you look at that?” she said looking up once more. Kara followed her eyes and found a mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Of course. She was the one who put it there. She didn’t want any office awkwardness and she thought this was the safest place to do it, since Cat was the only one that actually stepped foot in the balcony.

Life works in weird ways sometimes.

“I don’t know if you’re familiar with this, but it is customary to kiss when two people…”

“Right… always thought of it as a strange thing. Earth has a lot of weird…”

Kara began babbling and was interrupted by soft lips against her own. She returned the kiss a second later, pulling Cat closer by the waist, while the woman snaked her own arms around Kara’s neck.

They broke apart reluctantly, both out of breath.

“Thank you for making it snow for me” Cat said in a whisper.

“Merry Christmas, Miss Grant”

“Merry Christmas, Kara” the woman said with a smile, before kissing Kara again.

Somewhere in National City and before getting lost in Cat’s lips, Kara thought she could hear a melody.

_ Let peace begin with me. Let this be the moment now. _


End file.
